


Bad

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire!Virgil, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Virgil goes too long without feeding, his boyfriends come to help him.
Relationships: Analogceit
Kudos: 180





	Bad

Virgil laid on his bed, curled in a ball. His stomach growled and his throat burned. It had been 8 months since he last fed and he felt like he was dying. He knew that Patton, Roman, Logan, and even Deceit would let him feed from them, but he didn’t trust himself to not drain them at this point. Another pang of hunger wracked his body and he let out a whimper. He could smell someone coming closer to his room and let out a low groan as the scent of their blood overwhelmed him. He heard a knock, getting up to answer the door. 

When he answered it, he was greeted by Logan and Deceit. They looked him up and down, giving him matching looks of concern. Virgil could smell their blood and slapped a hand across his mouth. His fangs pulsed and his stomach growled again. He needed to get out and feed, but with the uprise in vampire hunters, it wasn’t safe for him. He backed up and sat down when his the back of his knees hit his bed. Logan and Deceit both took a step forward.

“No! Don’t!”

Virgil didn’t trust himself to not lose it. His fangs pulsed, his throat burned, his stomach growled. He hated being this hungry. There was no way they could be near him and him keep control. He breathed through his mouth so he wouldn’t smell the blood. He wrapped himself up in his cover again and whimpered as another pang wracked through him. He heard their footsteps, could smell them coming closer to him, but didn’t stop them this time. He felt hands on his back and his stomach growled again. 

“You both need to leave. It’s not safe for you to be around me right now. I… I love you too much to let myself hurt you”

They both sat on either side of him. Virgil felt a hand run up and down his back. He curled up tighter on himself. He needed them to leave or he was gonna lose control. He then felt a hand in his hair and let out a whine. He unwrapped himself and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of his bed. They looked at him with concern and love. He looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with the cover. 

“Virgil, please. Let us help you”

Virgil shook his head and doubled over with the smell of their blood. 

“If I feed from you I’ll drain you”

They both shook their heads. 

“We have a system so you won’t. The others are on stand by if we need them”

Deceit moved forward, taking off one of his gloves. He placed the glove in his lap and then held his wrist up to Virgil. He locked onto the vein that was in the wrist in front of him, his fangs pulsing harder. He grabbed the arm and brought it closer, almost moaning with how good the blood smelled. He looked up to make sure it was truly ok to do this and got a nod. He bit into Deceit’s wrist.

Deceit inhaled sharply and Virgil moaned as the blood flooded his mouth. He forced himself to drink slowly and tried to focus on Deceit, tried to make sure he wasn’t taking too much, but it tasted so good. He couldn’t focus on anything else except the hunger be sated finally. He let out an involuntary growl as Logan pulled him away from Deceit. He tried to go after Deceit, but Logan held strong. He then noticed the wrist in front of him and latched onto it. He moaned again. 

He glanced up to see Deceit laying down and felt a pang of guilt. He pulled himself away from Logan and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It wasn’t enough, he was still hungry but he couldn’t take anymore from them. He had already taken too much and he could see it on their faces. He glanced up and saw Logan checking on Deceit before coming over to him. He wrapped him up in his arms and let Virgil lay his head on his shoulder. 

“That wasn’t enough. Virge, it’s been 8 months”

Virgil shook his head, he’d be ok with what he got. He looked up at Logan and saw that there was still concern on his face. Logan offered his wrist again and Virgil ached to take more, but didn’t want to take too much. He looked at Logan again and then bit his wrist again. The blood flooding his mouth made him moan again. He had to force himself once again to drink slowly. After a minute he felt a hand tap his leg and tried to summon the will to pull away. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He felt hands on him then and was being pulled away, while another set of hands were catching Logan as he passed out. He snapped his mouth shut as his fangs continued to pulse, he needed more. He shook his head at that and went limp in the arms that were holding him. He had taken too much. He looked to see Logan slowly coming to, Deceit holding him. He looked up to see Patton holding him. Patton wrapped him up in his arms and shushed him. That’s when Virgil noticed the tears on his face. He pulled away, wrapping up in the cover again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. 

“Virgil, kiddo, please come out and talk to us”

He stayed under the cover, not saying a word.

“Virge, if it’s not enough you can tell us. It’s been 8 months, I highly doubt that that was enough”

Virgil shook his head. 

“I-It wasn’t”

He peeked his head out, only to be met with Patton’s wrist. He looked at it and swallowed hard. He looked up at Patton and got a nod, then he bit down. He didn’t moan this time but came close to it. He drank slowly without having to force himself to do it this time. Once he had his fill, he pulled away. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sat back, looking at Patton with concern. Patton gave him a smile. 

He laid down on his side, Deceit and Logan coming to lay on either side of him. He heard his door close and saw that Patton was gone. He relaxed into the hold of his boyfriends as they both wrapped him up. They whispered reassurances in his ears and he smiled. 

“You need to let us know before it gets bad”

He nodded. 

“We know you usually go hunt, but that’s too risky right now”

He nodded again. 

“We love you”

“I love you”

He let his eyes close and felt hands in his hair. He felt kisses be placed on his forehead and his smile grew. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, surrounded by the two most amazing people in the world.


End file.
